An Adventure Before the End
by yaySHINY
Summary: Story about the youngest child of Galadriel and Celeborn - Eliedis. Set during the years of the War of the Ring in the Third Age. Source information based off JRR Tolkien's original books as well as the Peter Jackson's films and my own added information and ideas.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer_: Other than c__haracters, settings and events of my own creation a__ll rights to the original characters, settings and events in this fanfiction remain with the rightful owner and creator JRR Tolkien. _

Author's Note:_ This fanfiction is my very first creation and I am very interested in hearing what you think about it. Any comments and constructive criticism are welcome and highly appreciated. Thank you._

PS:_ There has now been a change to the main characters name. I did not plan on changing when it was pointed out to be wrong, but after considerable research into Elvish naming traditions I have found the name is highly incorrect, and have taken the advice to change it. So due to this, she will no longer be Erudessa. Her First name or Father-name (Ataressë)_ _will be Celebiel, meaning 'Daughter of Silver'. Her Second name or mother-name __(Amilessë)__ is Eliedis, meaning 'Helper'. The Second name is the name she chooses to go by._

Prologue

Eliedis walked swiftly, descending a long, narrow flight of stairs that spiraled on towards the lowest levels of the tree. She was surrounded by foliage and light from above filtered down through the leaves and warmed her exposed hand and fingers as they glided along the railing, feeling the intricate design engraved into the dark wood. In her mind she traced over thoughts that she could not quite comprehend, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that it was only when her thought trail came to an end that she heard it. From the stairwell where Eliedis stood in the city of Caras Galadhon in Lothlórien she heard faintly the song of Nimrodel. It was not a physical sound she heard, but wisps of a melody that she heard only in her heart, and in her mind lyrics formed in a voice that was not her own. The voice that carried the song was soft, belonging to male Elf she had never before heard sing in the Golden Wood.

"But from the west has come no word,  
And on the Hither Shore,  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore..."

The words and melody of the song ended abruptly before the song was complete and her mind was again empty but of thoughts that were her own. Eliedis then realised that she was no longer walking but had stopped completely, so entranced by the Elf's voice and by the song sung in a language she had not heard for many years passed. Turning Eliedis ran lightly, but not without haste, back up the stairs. Making it to the top she slowed down to a walk. Across the landing at the top of the stair Galadriel stood with her back to Eliedis, adorned in silver she was and her golden hair flowed down her back, shining as brightly as it did always. Like her parents, Galadriel and Celeborn, Eliedis's hair was warm in color, but where Celeborn's was silver and Galadriel's gold hers was somewhere in between and many shades darker than either of theirs. She was fair, as was common among the Elves, but like her parents and the oldest of her kin she was amongst the fairest, having timeless beauty which transcended that of others, looking neither old nor young. Galadriel did not turn at the sound of Eliedis' coming footsteps as she knew exactly why her youngest daughter was there as she was already aware of the coming approach.

Night fell and the sky grew dark quickly, Eliedis sat at the table alongside Galadriel and Celeborn in the great hall of Caras Galahdon awaiting the arrival of their guests. Since hearing the song of Nimrodel days ago she knew now the tale of the Fellowship of the Ring, the nine who arrived in Lothlórien. She knew of Frodo, a Halfling who brought with him the danger of the heavy burden he carried – the One Ring, the Ring of Power. With the young Hobbit traveled three of his kinsfolk – Samwise, Merriadoc, and Peregrine, also two men – Boromir a steward-prince of Gondor and Aragorn a Dúnedain ranger from the North, Gimli a Dwarf of the House of Durin, an old friend – the wizard Mithrandir and Legolas, an Elf from the Woodland Realm, the one who Eliedis heard singing. Frodo and Legolas where led into the hall first by Haldir and in greeting Galadriel, Celeborn and Eliedis stood and bowed lightly. Celeborn greeted Frodo and Legolas with words as Haldir took his seat at another table, Eliedis greeted Haldir also in a quiet whisper as he passed by her,  
"Suilaid [Greetings]" She said with a small smile having not seen him for a long while. As the other members of the Fellowship entered the hall Celeborn greeted them each warmly by name and Eliedis bowed lightly. Galadriel said no words of greeting, but watched in silence as the members of the Fellowship seated. Surprised was Eliedis and Celeborn when only eight were seated at the table and no sign showed of the missing companion Gandalf the Grey. Celeborn voiced his concern;  
"Here there are eight, but tidings from Rivendell spoke of nine. Has there since been a change of council? Where is Mithrandir? There is much I wish to discuss with him" None of the Fellowship replied and their faces looked troubled, for the first time since they entered Galadriel spoke,  
"Nay, nine set out from Rivendell, and that remains true" Galadriel said, her voice was as clear and beautiful as it was when she spoke in her own tongue, "Mithrandir has not yet passed into the realm of Lothlórien and where he is I cannot see him, his path is hidden from my vision" None of the eight of the Fellowship seem surprised to hear what she had spoken of and Aragorn finally spoke up,  
"Gandalf fell through fire and shadow at the hands of the Balrog of Morgoth in the depths of the Mines of Moria… and there he remains."  
At this dark news their hearts sank and many of the Elves in the hall cried aloud in sorrow. Celeborn asked Aragorn to go on and tell the full tale of what happened in Moria. By the time Aragorn had finished Eliedis no longer listened for much did her heart feel the weight of grief at the loss of her old friend Mithrandir.

Word spread quickly through the forest of the loss of Gandalf and much did the Elves of Lórien mourn. Within hours of hearing such dark tidings a Lament for Gandalf began echoing through the trees in soft voices:

"_Mithrandir, Mithrandir! _[Mithrandir, Mithrandir]_  
A Randir Vithren! _[O Pilgrim Grey]  
_Ú-reniathachi _[You will not wander]  
_i amar galen _[the green earth]  
_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen _[Your journey in darkness, ended]  
_in gwidh ristennin _[The bonds cut]  
_i fae narchannen _[the spirit rent]  
_I Lach Anor _[The Flame of Anor]  
_ed ardhon gwannen _[from earth departed]  
_Calad veleg, ethuiannen _[A great light, blown out]"

Over the days the song continued to be heard and Eliedis joined them as they sang as she felt it lessened the pain in her heart. The Fellowship remained in Caras Galadhon to rest and often they heard the song but most could not understand what was said. Under her breath Eliedis sang as she brought food to the company, her voice blending with those of the many Elves who also sang.  
"What is it they sing of?" Frodo asked the Legolas, the Woodland Elf among their company.  
"It is a Lament for Gandalf, they sing for him and for the pain in their hearts" Eliedis answered for Legolas after he did not answer, her unexpected voice startled Frodo and the other hobbits who did not hear her approach.  
"My Lady, what do they say of him?" Pippin asked, also curious. To this she had no answer that would set their hearts at rest so she stayed quiet and shook her head. Pippin turned to Legolas,  
"Nay, I cannot say." He too shook his head "Even if I had the skill to, the grief is still to near to put into words"  
Eliedis began to spend more time with the members of the Fellowship, she enjoyed their company – and most of them enjoyed hers for she was one of the few remaining in the city who could speak their common tongue and would talk with them. To Merry, Pippin and Sam she shared tales and songs of Lórien and the Elves, and much to her delight and humour they told her of Hobbits and of the Shire. To Boromir she only spoke once, she asked him of the White City – Minas Tirith, remembering what it had been like in the days of the King, but found him to be uncomfortable in her presence and so she left him be. To Aragorn she spoke in Elvish and talked of Elrond and Rivendell, but mostly they talked of Arwen, Aragorn's beloved and Eliedis' niece. Even to the Dwarf she spoke and found his company unlike what she expected. But of all the Fellowship she spoke mostly to Legolas. Her contact with those outside of Lothlórien had been brief over the passing years and he shared tidings of the world that had passed her by, as only he from the fellowship had lived long through the years to have witnessed such things. In the company of Legolas Eliedis felt most relaxed and to her he felt the same, sharing both the troubles and joy in his heart. To all Legolas said Eliedis listened fondly, and with hearing his tales much did her heart desire to see more of Middle-Earth again,  
"O! The desire to leave Lothlórien has grown in my heart more these passing days, than in the passing seasons. I feel that my time here is drawing neigh and I may not have the chance again to look upon the mountains or the plains or the rivers of Middle-Earth, I hear the call of the sea, the call of our people."  
To this Legolas had no answer of words that would comfort her, instead he sang a song of his own creation that brought both warmth to her heart and tears to her eyes. As much as she enjoyed the company of the fellowship she found troubling thoughts creep into the darkest reaches of her mind – thoughts of the Ring of Power. They wavered over her when she was in near it, knowing in her mind that it was within her grasp and due to this Eliedis refused lingering contact with Frodo for the fear of the ring and the fear of herself.

The time came too soon that the company would be leaving Lothlórien to continue on their journey to Orodruin in the black land of Mordor. Eliedis was saddened to see them leave,  
"_Im gosta an le_ [I'm afraid for you]" Eliedis said sadly to Legolas, her voice quite as they sat together on the evening before the company were to set out and the last time they would talk together.  
"_Avo 'osto"_[Fear not]" Legolas told her, wishing not to worry her, his lips turned up into a soft smile, "_Hebo estel, Hiril nín _[Have hope, My Lady]" He spoke in a sincere voice, softer than before, but his words did not comfort her. The road the fellowship walked was paved in darkness and this Eliedis knew. She did not hold hope that they would escape all danger.

The next day Eliedis walked with Haldir and guided the Fellowship down to the river Anduin where they would say goodbye and the Fellowship would pass out of Lórien. She stood and watched as Galadriel gave gifts to them and they climbed into the boats and pushed away from the earth, their boats gliding out into the depth of the river,  
"_No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn_ [May all stars shine upon your path]" Eliedis called a final farewell in Elvish as they began to paddle away. Galadriel began singing and with her voice Eliedis and the Elves fell silent watching as the boats grew smaller and smaller in the distance before eventually turning with the bend in the river and disappearing out of sight. Eliedis walked silently back to the city with Haldir, as she went, putting more distance between herself and the people she said goodbye to, she wondered if she would see any of them again.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Other than characters, settings and events of my own creation all rights to the original characters, settings and events in this fanfiction remain with the rightful owner and creator JRR Tolkien.

**Authors Note: **This took a bit longer then I originally expected, for that I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter and like the direction I am taking the story in. Please review! I am very interested in hearing what you think about it so far, I want to hear any constructive criticism or ideas for improvement to the story, or to point out my grammar and spelling mistakes, or just to say that you like it and want me to continue with it. So please take the time to review and thank you if you do review my story (: Also just want to say if you haven't already read the added note to the first installment of this story you will notice that the name of the main character has changed from Erudessa to Eliedis - this is explained in the added note so go back and read that if you haven't already.

Chapter One

"_Tidings came from Lord Elrond of Rivendell the day before yesterday," Eliedis said, her voice loud and clear to all those who listened, "Saruman's army is preparing to depart Isengard to do battle against the Men of Rohan. To honour an alliance of old between Elves and Men, we shall go to their aid and fight alongside them."__Eliedis stood on an elevated platform as she addressed the three hundred Elves who she was preparing to leave Lothlórien with. Haldir stood at her side, no longer dressed in the grey hooded cloak of a Marchwarden, but suited in elegant armour.  
_"_We stand facing death and despair, but if there is but a small chance we will make it to aid the People of Rohan before the armies of Angrenost lay waste to all… Then we shall fight!" Haldir avowed._

Adorned in grand Elvish armor and cloaks of greyish blue the Galadhrim marched on towards the stronghold of Helm's Deep under the cover of darkness. The moon and the stars were unseen even by cunning Elf eyes, hidden behind thick, dark clouds that stretched over the sky. Arriving outside the stronghold the horn sound of the Elves of Lothlórien rang out to warn the Rohirrim of their coming. The call went unanswered but was heard nonetheless and as the Elves passed up the Causeway the gates were opened swiftly and they were welcomed in. Led first by Haldir and Eliedis the Elves marched in ranks behind them into the heart of the stronghold. Passing through the high walled passage men rushed out of their way and gazed upon them in wonder as they swept past. A speechless and bewildered King Théoden rushed down a path of stone steps as the company came to a stop. Stepping away from the others Haldir and Eliedis bowed to him in greeting,  
"King Théoden, son of Thengel," Haldir spoke first, giving an introduction "I am Haldir, leader of the Marchwardens of Lórien. This is Lady Eliedis, youngest daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Guardians of the Golden Wood. We bring word of council from Lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
"The end of the Second Age brought with it the formation of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. We once fought together as allies against a common enemy and I remember those days well." Eliedis continued taking over from Haldir. Her lips spread into a soft smile as she seen Aragorn, followed by Legolas and Gimli, appear out of a crowd of soldiers who stood at the head of the fleet of stairs, "We come to honour that amity, and aid you in your hour of need."  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli did not pause long at the top of the stairs and they ran down to greet them, passing King Théoden who looked around in wonder at the host of Elves who stood before him.  
"_Mae govannen! _[Met well!]" Aragorn greeted as he landed at the bottom of the stairs and bowed respectfully before them. As he straightened a broad smile stretched out on his face and he pulled Haldir into an embrace, overcome with renewed hope and the joy of seeing them again. Eliedis was overwhelmed to see them again. Knowledge of their Fellowship had not reached her since their departure from Caras Galadhon a long time ago. That was until Mithrandir was brought to Lothlórien by Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, to be healed of his injuries by Galadriel. They did not speak of Gandalf or of the Fellowship for the time being but their greeting extended for a while longer and King Théoden found his voice to express his gratitude,  
"Our list of Allies has waned since the days of which you speak; never did I expect aid to come from the woods of Lohtlórien which lies beyond our borders. But here you stand and I, Lord of the Mark, am grateful to you." King Théoden spoke sincerely. He gently touched Eliedis' arm and bowed lightly to her, "Ælfwen, We shall honourably name you. Elf Hope – for hope is what you have brought us this hour."

King Théoden had led the way inside the Keep for a discussion about the preparations for battle. When the meeting had ended most of those who were there left and for the first time since they entered it was almost silent. People sat in small groups scattered around the tables in the hall and talked quietly in hushed voices. King Théoden remained in the hall also; he sat at a heavy wooden table at the rear end of the hall with only his closest subjects, Éomer, Elfhelm, and Gamling. At the table beside them sat Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, and at a third table; Eliedis and Haldir, who sat with Fuinor, a dark haired Elven soldier who had traveled with them from Lothlórien.  
"Please excuse me, I shall take my leave now and rejoin our kinfolk" Haldir said speaking in his own tongue to Eliedis and Fuionor.  
"That would be best." Eliedis agreed, and turned then to her guard, "Fuinor, you too shall rejoin the company, I am in no danger here." Fuinor protested, he had received orders to guard Eliedis until the battle commenced and he was to accompany her wherever she went. Fuinor was unwilling to defy the orders he was given but whether by magic or not, he reluctantly agreed.  
"Very well Lady Eliedis, if that is your wish." Fuinor said wearily as he rose from the table. Haldir also stood, they both bowed lightly to her and left.  
Alone she sat at the table and watched while the flame torches on the walls which illuminated the room flickered without rhyme or reason. She used her silent moment alone to relax and her mind thought back to the last night she had spent in Caras Galadhon before departing. She had spoken with her mother, Galadriel, of the vision she had whilst giving birth, the vision that had earned her the Mother-name Eliedis. Few words were ever spoken of the vision Galadriel had, but it was certain that the event she foresaw were beginning to unfold.  
"I can fight, My Lord! Yet you would send me into the caves with the woman and children?" The voice of a determined woman said, she was tall and pale with long golden hair and she was steady in the way she spoke, "In these dark times all those who are able to wield a sword are. Why is it that I cannot?"  
"Éowyn, this is the duty I have asked of you." King Théoden looked her in the eye as he replied solemnly, "Will you not do as I have asked?"  
"My Lord…?" She urged but did not go on, her voice lowered as if her will was defeated, "Uncle…?" She fell silent as her eyes turned from her uncle's eyes to another, fora long moment she looked at the other man but she said no more and made to leave the hall.  
'I know why you choose to fight, Éowyn Shield maiden.' A voice inside Éowyn's head spoke; she stopped walking and seen Eliedis standing facing her, the Elf's eyes bore into hers. Eliedis' spoke again, her mouth did not move but her voice was clear to Éowyn alone, 'Your desire is noble. To die by the sword for the one you love is worthy of the glory you seek. However, your time has not yet come to pass, but know that your 'secret' shall be your defense in the end' Eliedis looked upon her for drawn out second before swiftly departing from the hall and leaving Éowyn.

After leaving the Keep Eliedis did not return to Haldir and the rest of her kin, she walked around the heart of the stronghold where men prepared for battle, many of them far too old or far too young to fight. Their eyes told the story of the grief in their hearts; they all felt the despair, none holding hope for a future after the battle. Eliedis knew not the words in their common tongue to comfort them, her presents and that ofd her kin had brought them hope but not enough to settle their hearts. Leaving the crowds of men Eliedis made for the high, grey stone wall which overlooked the plains below. All that she could see was shrouded in the darkness of the night and she sighed to herself having never much liked the hours after nightfall.  
"My Lady, you seem ill at ease." Legolas spoke suddenly from beside her. He too looked out across the plains and seen what she saw.  
"Should I be at ease, Legolas?" She questioned him, but he did not answer so she pressed on, "These men think they are doomed to failure. Their hope is diminishing in the shadow of their spreading fear. Few of us hold hope to see the mornings sun"  
"Is there hope to have?" Legolas asked, "I do not wish to despair, but I see only the awaiting death…the death of these men and the death of those I love." Legolas turned to face her and she to him,  
"There is always hope where there is despair, as there is always light where there is shadow. Many will die before morning comes, that is true, but I have hope that we can save them from the complete destruction they fear. Legolas…" Eliedis did not continue her sentence. Faintly in the distance they both heard it, a sound carried on the wind that no mortal could hear, it was the slow rumble of thunder and the distant thudding of iron clad feet. As if in slow motion they both turned from each other to look upon the open plains. Far out along the horizon, which lay bare to human eyes, there was the faintest flash of a lightning strike and in the light the great force of Saruman could be seen. Moments later Fuinor bounded up the stairs to where they stood, easily taking them two steps at a time, at the top he called that they were taking up arms, and positions needed to be taken on the wall. Eliedis nodded to Fuinor then turned back to Legolas,  
"_Hebo estel, Legolas _[Have hope, Legolas]" She touched his face lightly and smiled warmly, quoting what he had said to her the night before he and the Fellowship departed Caras Galadhon. Legolas caught the reference and the sadness in his eyes faded, he bowed to her in thankful respect before they separated, each running in a different direction.

The lightning flashed, blinding all with the bright pale yellow light and the thunder sound was loud and growing in volume. Mixed with the claps of thunder was the sound of heavy stomping feet from the ten thousand Uruk-hai who marched against them. The Host of Isenguard was visible to all who stood at the defense of the stronghold. Eliedis stood again with Haldir and the Elves, armed with bows and swords they were ready in position on the wall. The rain which had threatened to fall for hours finally began to fall as the enemy drew nearer and eventually came to a halt.  
"Savo chûr an dagor [Be ready for battle]" Haldir instructed the Elves and they all drew up the arrows and aimed at the Uruk-hai bellow not yet given the order to release. Eliedis had not drawn her own weapon yet, she looked out at the Host below and seen a solitary creature standing upon a rock leering down to his army who stamped with heavy feet into the dirt, cheering and crying out in anticipation for battle. No Uruk-hai had drawn up weapons and the two forces were at a standstill until either side made the first move. It came quicker then Eliedis expected – from the wall above the causeway to her right a solitary arrow flew. It pierced deep into the neck of an Uruk-hai in the front rank line. The enemy host fell silent as the creature stumbled forward dropping his weapons. Black blood poured out from the wound and as his dying gurgle ceased he fell lifelessly into the mud. The enemy cried out and began their assault on the stronghold, breaking ranks they ran on towards the wall, their dead comrade unimportant as trampled him into the mud, crushing his skull and bones under their feet.  
"It has begun" King Théoden stated, watching on as the enemy rushed on to destroy his Kingdom.


End file.
